Angel in Blue Jeans
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Ia ser mais uma noite normal, se ele não a tivesse visto. Songfic. Inuyasha/Kagome.


**Angel in Blue Jeans**

_By Mylle Evans_

_------_

_N.A: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Baseado em "Angel in Blue Jeans", do Maroon 5. Espero que curtam. :-D_

_------_

Inuyasha afrouxou o nó da gravata, cansado. Suspirou, passando a mão pelos fios prateados, e, carrancudo, entrou no metrô lotado. Estava um calor infernal, o ar estava pesado, quente. Inuyasha assistiu as portas metálicas se fecharem com crescente irritação e, frustado, fechou os olhos, buscando calma. Que falta fazia um carro... Sesshoumaru iria pagar caro por fazê-lo esperar. _De novo._ Sabia que o irmão mais velho fazia aquilo somente para irritá-lo, e o pior era que conseguia. Já era a terceira vez, somente naquela semana, que ele prometia ir buscá-lo e não aparecia. O homem respirou fundo, afastando os pensamentos. Iria descobrir um modo doloroso e lento de castigar o irmão...

O homem abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto, o humor ligeiramente melhor. Olhou a horas no relógio de pulso, e agradeceu mentalmente que não existisse trânsito no metrô. Suspirou outra vez, e fixou o olhar no vidro da janela, vendo o reflexo do próprio rosto. A pele clara estava manchada por duas ligeiras olheiras abaixo dos olhos dourados. Precisava dormir, com urgência. Inuyasha fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar por um segundo, e quando os reabriu novamente, o choque quebrou a máscara carrancuda que estava carregando na face naquela noite.

**Eu vi um anjo de jeans azul hoje**

_I saw an angel in blue jeans today_

Sentada em um dos bancos, uma garota folheava uma revista, tranqüilamente. Passeava os dedos pelas folhas, ora parando parar ler algo, ora passando direto sem dar atenção à algumas reportagens ou notícias. Os olhos eram castanhos, brilhantes, e estavam presos à folha. O cabelo longo e negro caía desplincente sobre os ombros. Mas o que mais chamou atenção de Inuyasha foi o jeans azul. Tão azul que se destacava do restante das suas vestes. Ele não era muito de reparar em roupas, mas daquela vez não houve como não prestar atenção.

**Eu senti que ela jogou toda minha amargura fora**

_I felt that she melted all my bitterness away_

Com certa surpresa, o rapaz repôs cuidadosamente a expressão, e passou a espiar a garota pelo canto do olhos, sem saber direito a razão de estar fazendo aquilo. Não era do tipo que reparava em garotas... já havia saído com muitas - _muitas _ - mulheres, mas nunca havia visto uma em que seu olhar tivesse se prendido tão repentinamente. Mas aquela garota... ela emanava tanta serenidade, tanta paz que só o que ele pôde fazer foi tentar ficar olhando-a, se sentindo realmente patético.

**Você sempre tenta esconder suas asas por tras do seu casaco**

_You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat_

A garota era realmente diferente. O ar distraído e calmo não foi a única coisa que Inuyasha reparou. Ela era diferente. Ela era o tipo de garota se sabia se impor, mas que também era calma e doce e parecia saber ser corajosa se necessitasse. E essa mescla de tantas diferentes resoluções sobre uma estranha o deixou atordoado.

- Estou ficando louco.

**Mas deixe elas livres**

_So let it be and let them free _

**E você pode flutuar sob o chão**

_So you can't hoover low above the ground_

Ele não entendia. Ela podia se dar ao luxo, ela tinha o poder de paralisar olhares como os dele, ela realmente podia ir muito longe se quisesse. E apesar de todo esse poder da garota... ela permanecia ali, quieta, alheia ao mundo. Outro suspirou escapou do homem. Que raio de dia estranho. De todas as noites que saía do trabalho e percorria algumas vezes aquele mesmo trajeto, aquele mesmo caminho, aquela noite, em especial, estava diferente.

**Você parece tão cansada, você tem raios da lua no seu olho**

_You look so tired you've got moonbeams in your eyes _

O metrô parou em determinado ponto, num solavanco. Talvez houvesse algum problema nos trilhos... mas aquilo não vinha ao caso para Inuyasha. Porque naquele exato momento, o brilho da lua ficou refletido nos orbes da garota. Ela tinha se surpreendido com o parar repentino. Estava olhando pela janela, procurando indícios de irregularidade - sem encontrar nenhum, e, passado alguns instantes, decidiu desfrutar da noite de verão tranqüilamente, olhando a paisagem pela janela. Seu olhar se perdeu no céu estrelado, e o seu rosto estava muito mais visível. Ela era linda. Simplesmente isso. E ainda que houvesse traços de cansaço em seu rosto, ela ainda sim era linda.

**E se eu acreditasse eu sei que você seria a primeira a voar**

_And if I believed I know you'd be the first to fly_

**Você sempre tenta esconder suas asas por tras do seu casaco**

_You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat_

**Então deixe elas livres**

_So let it be and let them free _

**E você pode flutuar sob o chão**

_So you can't hoover low above the ground_

**Logo encontrarei a felicidade, luz do sol**

_I'll find sunshine sometime soon_

Inuyasha perdeu a noção do tempo. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou olhando a misteriosa garota, mas quando ela desceu, seu olhar ficou, por muito tempo, perdido. Por alguns minutos esteve tão perto... podia ter ido falar com ela. Podia ter perguntado o nome da garota... Estúpido. Se sentia estúpido. E o pior era que a próxima estação seria a sua...

**Como posso sentir falta de coisas a seu respeito?**

_How can I miss anything about you_

**Se eu nem sei como você se chama**

_When I don't even know what your name is_

**Eu sinto como se te conhecesse tão bem quanto eu conheço o sol**

_I feel like I know you as well as I know the sun _

... seria muito idiota guardar aquele breve e estranho acontecimento em sua mente? O lugar onde ela sentou, a leveza de seu caminhar enquanto ela dava as costas e seguia seu próprio caminho... seu jeito de ser. Como podia saber tudo isso de uma pessoa que viu somente por alguns minutos? era patético.

O metrô voltou a movimentar-se, rapidamente. Quanto mais a velocidade aumentava, mais Inuyasha tinha certeza que aquela noite ia ser memóravel. A única noite em sua vida em que havia visto um anjo usando jeans.

**-------**

**N.A: **Maluca? Tosca? Odiaram? Gostaram? Deixem reviews, eu sinceramente preciso saber o que vocês acharam. Talvez, _talvez_ eu faça uma continuação, mas é bem improvável. Enfim... façam uma autora feliz, deixem reviews, please. :-)

_Beijinhos,_

_Mylle Evans_


End file.
